Unnamed Starfleet personnel (illusory)
The following is a list of unnamed illusory Starfleet personnel. Deep Space 9 nurse This nurse was part of an illusion created by Luther Sloan's mind in 2375 when Doctor Julian Bashir and Chief Miles O'Brien linked their minds with Sloan's. After Bashir woke up and Nurse Bandee told him that Sloan was dead, Bashir ordered this nurse to give him ten milligrams of cordrazine. ( ) Enterprise security guard This security guard was an illusion created by the Vians in 2268 on Minara II, along with illusions of Montgomery Scott and Roger Lemli to lure the landing party (James Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy) and Gem into their trap. ( ) Enterprise-D science officer This female science division officer was part of Barash's holographic illusion in 2367. She was talking to Geordi La Forge on the bridge when the two were interrupted by Captain Riker. ( ) Enterprise-D transporter chief This transporter chief operated the transporter aboard the Enterprise-D in 2383, a false future created by the alien Barash in 2367. He beamed Admiral Picard and Deanna Troi aboard from the Romulan Warbird and later Ambassador Tomalak. ( ) Ferengi ensign In an illusory reality created by the alien Barash in 2367, this Ferengi ensign served at the conn station on the in 2383. ( ) .| }} Klingon crewman This Klingon crewman served on the in an illusory 2383, created by the alien Barash on Alpha Onias III in 2367. She passed Captain Riker and Dr. Crusher when she left a turbolift. ( ) Starfleet admirals Three illusory Starfleet admirals, greeting Voyager on Earth, were seen by Neelix and the Voyager crew, when the large bioplasmic organism dubbed as the "telepathic pitcher plant" manipulated their minds, making them believe the ship has arrived home via a wormhole. ( ) Starfleet officer at Orion colony A Starfleet officer encountered by Captain Pike in a Talosian illusion simulating the Orion colonies. The officer was wearing a dress jacket Starfleet uniform, colored operations division beige. This officer was quite taken by the illusory version of Vina, portrayed as a Orion slave girl. ( ) Uhura's crewman A crewman encountered by Uhura, an image created by the M-113 creature. Upon meeting her, she asked if she knew him. He explained that she was thinking of someone like him and that he thought she looked lonely. Uhura seemed to think he was giving her a line. He then spoke Swahili to the communications officer, which surprised her. Before he could kill her, she was summoned to the bridge. ( ) , a former friend of Uhura's who failed to enter Starfleet Academy.}} Wounded crewmember In a brainwashing scenario devised by the Tilonian Suna at the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders in 2369, Commander William T. Riker witnessed this badly-burned operations division ensign being brought to sickbay after a plasma torch blew up right in his hands. ( ) Zombie crewmembers These zombie crewmembers appeared in a telepathically influenced dream of Kathryn Janeway, telling her they died because she didn't take them home, in 2374. ( ) Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people 03